Two Sides of Ash (DynaShipping)
by black angel 2011
Summary: A titanic struggle between Reshiram and Zekrom splits Ash into two people, this event forces Ash to seek the truth of what happened with the help of Drew and Skyla, as events unfold the trio soon discover that there is another Ash seeking Ideals in the Johto region, which will lead to a battle between the two Ash's that will decide their fate. AshXSkyla romance midway through
1. Fateful Storm

**The Two Sides of Ash: Dynashipping.**

_This is an idea from one of my readers, BigInferno, this person deserves a lot of credit for the idea and the concept of the story. The idea of this story is that there will be three parts, two of those parts will be played at the same time and is designed to be read at the same time as this one, there are two pairings in this story and both involve Ash, this part involves a rare pairing. The two stories will then converge into one main story with a difference, the two stories will start off in a similar fashion but the first chapter will end differently depending on the pairing you choose to read of it you decide to read both, the two of them should go ten chapters each so please enjoy this story._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me, I make no money from writing the stories._

_Ash: 19_

_Skyla: 20_

_Drew: 19_

**Chapter 1: Fateful Storm**

* * *

It was a warm day near Flocessy Town with the gentle breeze blowing through the town with the pokemon playing through the fields outside the small town and the, a group of friends walked through the town on the last legs of their journey after the failed Unova League for the trainer in the middle wearing mostly blue with red and white sneakers and hat with a blue pokeball design on the front of the hat, he looked over to his purple haired friend who was getting ready to travel back to her village to complete her training after her travels. "Well you two it was a great journey," she said with pride as her Axew leapt from her hair and onto the ground to say goodbye to the small yellow pokemon walking in front of the group.

"Well Iris, it has been a great trip, just stay safe and keep getting stronger," Ash told his bushy haired friend while his pokemon said his farewells to the small tusk pokemon.

"I will see you soon Ash," Iris promised while a person wearing a waiters suit with short green hair, "and Cilan, thanks for the amazing food, I will come to your restaurant whenever I can," Iris waved goodbye to her other friend while climbing up a tree and grabbed a vine to swing away from the group.

"Wow, she hasn't changed much," Cilan stated while picking up his bags to leave Ash, "it seems like I will be heading out to start my own journey around the world," Cilan stated while extending his hand out, "I will see you again," Cilan said with dignity.

Ash let out his hand and met Cilan's to shake his friends hand, "well Cilan I will see you again," Ash declared while his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder to wave to Cilan. Ash watched as the last of his friends leave the area bringing an end to the journey in the Unova region, he looked over to his Pikachu who was upset about seeing his friends off, "don't worry buddy we will see them again," Ash promised as he looked over to the old house at the other end of the small town, "first I want to have one last battle with Alder," Ash declared before starting his journey to the champions house.

Alder sat in the house playing with his pokemon before one of them started to panic, "odd, pokemon don't panic unless there is something going to happen," Alder seriously pointed out while trying to calm the small pokemon down, he walked up to the door to see what the fuss with the pokemon was all about, "oh it's just Ash wanting to visit," Alder pointed out with a smile as the trainer approached him calmly.

"Hi Alder, how are you going," Ash asked the champion with a smile as he entered the house with the man with long orange and red hair, wearing a white pair of trousers and a cream colored poncho.

"Ash, I was just busy spending time with my pokemon," Alder admitted while some of the pokemon jumped out of the house to play with one another in the yard, "so what brings you here?" Alder asked the trainer quickly as he showed Ash around his humble abode.

Ash looked around to see that the house was a total mess while children and pokemon running around, "geez Alder this place is a dump," Ash commented irritated at the mess that was in front of him, the comments caused the champion to scratch his head in shame while the trainer tried to navigate around the cardboard boxes and pokeballs laying around the place not wanting to get hurt from either, "Alder before I ask you a question, let's get this place cleaned up," Ash instructed the champion with a grimace.

"Oh come on Ash, I just moved here a short time ago," Alder commented forcing Ash to sigh in disbelief.

Ash placed his hands on his waist and waltzed towards the exit of the house, "come on Alder, at least make an effort to tidy this place up," Ash berated the champion, 'man this guy is a lazy bum,' Ash thought while preventing one of the children falling over the pokeballs resting in one of the areas, "Alder before I leave the region to travel to the next region I wanted to have a quick battle with you," Ash stated with a frown while making sure none of the children got hurt from the mess.

"I would love to Ash, but there is a lovely lady at the Pokemon Center I want to ask out for tonight," Alder boasted with a cheeky smirk.

Ash looked to the ground in shame knowing that he was planning on hitting on Nurse Joy again, "oh come on Alder just a one on one battle," Ash requested but Alder remained uninterested in the proposition, he ran out of the house and towards the Pokemon Center, "come on Pikachu, we need to make sure the champion doesn't get into any trouble," Ash remarked while letting his partner pokemon jump onto his shoulder.

The two friends walk down the tree lined street, trying to find the champion of the region, "oh come on, we all know you're head over heels in love with the champion," Alder told the woman before before she rode off on her motorbike.

"Oh man, why does he seem to hit on the women?" Ash asked himself while shrugging his shoulder while watching him try his luck on Officer Jenny, "oh this again?" Ash questioned while Officer Jenny got out her hand cuffs and threatened to arrest the champion.

"I said no, if you keep this up I am going to arrest you," Officer Jenny threatened the champion who quickly backed away from the officer after receiving the threat.

Alder spotted Ash as he was about to get ready to make another advance on a beautiful woman, "Alder, I just want a quick battle," Ash demanded as the woman ran off, Ash walked back to the Pokemon Center to think about what to do next, 'this is stupid, I want one last battle before I head back to Kanto,' Ash thought as he watched Alder walking in to the medical facility to get a drink after a difficult time hitting on the women. "Where is a Croagunk when you need one?" Ash asked himself with disdain while sitting there resting his head in his right hand to watch Alder walking towards the exit, "Alder how about make a bet with you," Ash called over to the champion.

Alder walked over to Ash who was drinking a bottle of water, Alder sat opposite Ash with a plate of food in front of him, "oh please do tell," Alder requested before placing a large portion of food in his mouth.

"We have a one on one battle, if I win you have to clean your house up for the safety of the children," Ash replied to the champion's request.

"But if I win," Alder replied before lifting his hand and pointing towards the pink haired nurse, "If I win you must set me up on a date with that beauty," Alder issued his interest to the trainer who drooped his head n regret knowing that he might have to try and get Nurse Joy to go out with Alder, "what's the matter Ash?" Alder asked with a chuckle.

Ash stood up and extended his hand to Alder, "alright we have a deal," Ash replied as he shook his opponent's hand, Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center regretting the bet he made with the champion, 'why did I make this bet with that skirt chaser?' Ash wondered to himself as the wind started to pick up with few clouds starting to move in, an uneasy feeling started to crawl down Ash's back and as he went into a nervous sweat, "seem like old friend there is a storm on the way," Ash told his pokemon while walking through the streets of the small town towards the champion's home, 'maybe we can finish the battle before the storm sets in,' Ash thought while his pokemon started to get a little nervous.

Ash sat on the front porch of the champions house while noticing the clouds getting darker and more menacing, "you waited all this time, sorry I was doing something important," Alder told Ash his excuse while the trainer got up to get to his end of the battlefield.

Ash walked over to his side and smirked at the champion, "important? Most likely trying to get Nurse Joy's number," Ash exchanged his counter to Alder's excuse much to his dismay, "just hurry up and call out your Bouffalant," Ash dictated with a smile.

Alder picked up his pokeball and called out a large brown pokemon with a black afro and two large horns protruding from each side of his head, "well, who will battle with?" Alder asked the as Ash nodded to his partner pokemon to contest against the champ's pokemon, "ah, just like in Nimbasa City," Alder remembered the quick battle with Ash.

The thunder started to rumble with rain starting to fall lightly, "Pikachu start things off with Electro Ball." Ash instructed his pokemon quickly.

"Head Charge," Alder replied to Ash's attack.

Pikachu jumped up and formed a ball of electricity while the large buffalo pokemon ran towards the small electric type pokemon, the electric mouse pokemon threw Electro Ball at the charging pokemon hitting the large pokemon forcing it back due to the strength of the attack, "keep going with Iron Tail," Ash instructed his pokemon not wanting to give the champion a chance to counter the trainers faster pokemon.

"Attack with Mega Horn," Alder instructed his pokemon with certainty.

The two combating trainers watched their pokemon charging towards one another, Bouffalant's horns started to glow while Pikachu's tail stiffened up and gained a metallic appearance, the two pokemon slammed into each other before falling back towards their respective trainers. The two trainers looked at one another with a proud smile, "this is a great battle," Ash commented while Alder nodded in agreement.

"Yes I agree Ash, this battle is really fun," Alder commented while the pokemon started to pant from the powerful two attacks.

Suddenly a clap of thunder roared overhead forcing the trainers to take a quick glance at the darkening skies, "wow we better get this battle over and done with," Alder told the challenge while noticing some of the pokemon in the house starting to panic from the approaching storm, "attack now with Giga Impact," Alder told his pokemon wanting to bring a quick end to the battle before the storm set in.

"Alright buddy, attack with Volt Tackle," Ash told his pokemon as the buffalo pokemon charged towards the small electric pokemon with an orange and white aura, the small electric type charge at the incoming attacker with a thunderous aura.

The two trainers watched the two pokemon running at each other without flinching for a second, the two pokemon made contact with their devastating attacks, the dust started to pick up leaving the trainers guessing as to what happened to their respective pokemon, Ash and Alder continued to wait in hope as to see what happened to their pokemon when a sudden gust of hot wind blew the dust away to reveal the winner of the battle between the trainers, "what, I lost," Alder surprisingly stated while finding that his pokemon was knocked out by Ash smaller pokemon.

Ash looked at his pokemon panting from the intense battle with Alder, "I won the battle," Ash said almost as surprised as Alder was, he walked over to his pokemon while Alder walked up to the center of the battlefield, "hey little buddy you did a good job," Ash told his partner pokemon proudly as he picked up the small electric type pokemon.

"Hey that was a great battle, you've improved a lot through your journey in this region," Alder complimented Ash while extending his hand, Ash noticed this and met the champion's hand to shake proudly, "well I better get started on the cleaning," Alder said submissively while recalling his fallen pokemon, "so Ash, what do you intend to do?" Alder asked as a flash of lightning crashed some distance away, "from the looks of the clouds and the lightning, this town is in for one heck of a storm," Alder commented while Ash looked around to see what Alder was talking about.

"Well, it is safer to stay until the storm passes, I will be heading to the Pokemon Center until the storm passes," Ash replied to Alder's concerns before turning away from the house, "I will come back for a visit after my next journey," Ash declared happily as he waved goodbye to Alder and walking away with the storm getting worse by the moment.

Ash walked down the street with the winds picking up and the thunder getting louder and the lightning becoming more frequent, it was during the small break that a loud roar was heard from within the clouds, "hey buddy that sounds like Zekrom," Ash commented as his partner pokemon jumped off his masters shoulder to get a better look, "we don't have much time, we need to get to a safe location," Ash stated with urgency before hearing another roar coming from a different location, Ash looked over his left shoulder to see a large white pokemon approaching the dark clouds, "oh man that's Reshiram, why are they fighting?" Ash asked in curiosity while being unable to take his eyes away from the potential battle between the two powerful legendary pokemon getting ready to clash overhead.

The two pokemon let out a mighty roar between them before unleashing their powers into the surrounding areas, Ash tried to move out of the way of the battle but was prevented from making a move, he tried to reach a house behind him but it was hit by a large bolt of lightning from the deep black pokemon, "oh this isn't good," Ash commented as his misfortune while hearing the clashes of the two powerful dragons, "there must be a reason why they are fighting," Ash wondered while trying to run towards the pokemon.

The battle raged on as Ash and his partner pokemon made an effort to get to the medical facility. Eventually the two made it to the Pokemon Center, Pikachu entered just in time while Ash was pushed back by a bolt of blue lightning, Ash got up and ran towards the entrance of the Medical facility, but before he could reach the entrance he was hit by a blast of flames from the sky and a large blue bolt at the same time, Pikachu watched in horror as his trainer was engulfed in the flames and lightning that he fainted from the sheer shock of what was happening in front of him.

After the fire and lightning disappeared Ash fell to the ground with smoke rising from his body and sparks leaping from his body, resting there lifeless from the two attacks that slammed into him, the two legendary pokemon looked down to see the trainer and looked at one another, they nodded as they started to glow. At the very same time Ash started to glow a pure white splitting into two people with the exact same appearances, after this occurred the two pokemon let out another bellow and left the area leaving the two copies of Ash laying on the streets of Flocessy Town.

After the storm had passed Alder was walking around the street to see Ash on the ground with the smoke rising from his body, "did he get caught in the storm?" Alder asked himself as he knelt down to check up on Ash, "his vital signs are okay, but there is something missing," Alder noticed while looking around to see if Pikachu, he picked up the trainer and walked inside to see if the small yellow pokemon was around.

Nurse Joy looked in shock to see another man with short black hair wearing the same clothes, "Alder, what did you do to him?" Nurse Joy asked while placing her hands on her hips seething at what she was looking at.

"Hey I did nothing to him, I saw him resting on the streets unconcious," Alder replied with concern while looking at the trainer with concern, "I was just hoping that you saw his Pikachu," Alder enquired with a frown while looking around.

Nurse Joy shook her head and looked at the trainer, "no, I saw Pikachu walk out of the Pokemon Center after the storm," Nurse Joy as she tried to assist a trainer with messy green hair, "sorry Alder, I am really busy at the moment," Nurse Joy stated while taking the pokemon from the person to heal his pokemon.

The trainer looked up to see the large man holding a familiar face over his shoulder, "hey, I know this guy, his name is Ash Ketchum," he decreed while the champion looked down in shock at the revelation, "my name is Drew, I came to this region a few days ago to see what this region has to offer with pokemon," Drew explained while Alder looked over to Ash who was still unconscious from the storm.

"My name is Alder," the champion introduced himself to Drew with a smile, "can I ask you something Drew?" Alder asked the coordinator with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Anything for a friend," Drew answered back quietly.

"Can you please take Ash to Mistralton City, there is a medical facility there that will help him, due to the fact that there is a major airbase there," Alder started before being interrupted by the coordinator who checked to see if Ash was still breathing, "his vital signs are all good, but he is still unconscious," Alder remarked seriously as Drew moved back and nodded in approval.

"Alder, where is his Pikachu?" Drew asked the champion while trying to spot the small electric type pokemon.

"No idea, I found him out cold on my way here, I can't make it to Mistralton because I need to help the people out, the lovely Nurse Joy can't help here because she needs to keep the pokemon safe," Alder explained the situation while responding to Drew's question before handing the unconscious body of Ash to Drew, "there is a helicopter waiting outside," Alder pointed out before walking out of the medical facility to help the people of the small town after the storm.

Drew looked at his friend who was still sleeping, "well I better get him somewhere safe otherwise May will never forgive me," Drew hissed as he walked out of the Pokemon Center after picking up his pokemon. The coordinator spotted the helicopter and walked over to it immediately, "excuse me, is this heading to a city called Mistralton?" Drew asked the pilot nervously.

"Yes, we are heading there now," the pilot retorted before taking a look at the trainer Drew was keeping safe, "he looks in bad shape, alright come on board, we will get him there as soon as possible, I will even call the ambulance," the pilot declared as Drew placed Ash on the floor of the helicopter before entering the helicopter himself, he closed the door to make sure Ash didn't fall out while in midflight. The helicopter took off with the trainer on board.

Drew looked down to think about why the trainer was out cold, "what happened to you buddy?" Drew asked himself quietly while the pilot called for the flight tower to get the ambulance ready for when they land in Mistralton City. Drew kept an eye on Ash not looking out the window to see where they were flying too, he noticed his clothes were charred from what happened earlier, "excuse me, do you know what happened in Flocessy Town a little while ago?" Drew asked the pilot as he leant in to see the front cockpit.

"Yeah there was a storm," the pilot replied solemnly.

"So he was hit by lightning," Drew remarked while turning his gaze back to Ash.

"Seems like it, but I heard from someone that it was no ordinary storm," the pilot remarked forcing Drew to avert his gaze back to the front of the Helicopter.

Drew tried to take in what the pilot was saying, not sure what to ask next the obvious question was what kind of storm it was? But he was too concerned for his but he knew he needed to ask the question, Drew gulped knowing that the answer wasn't going to be what he wanted to hear from the pilot. "so what was so strange about that storm?" Drew asked nervously.

"In the Unova Region there is a legend of a pokemon traveling through storms unleashing a powerful blast of lightning, that pokemon's name is Zekrom," the aviator explained while concentrating on flying his machine, "but on rare occasions Zekrom will also fight with Reshiram," the pilot pointed out while continuing the flight.

Drew looked back to see Ash still resting on the floor of the helicopter, 'well that explains what happened to you,' Drew thought while thinking about where the trainers Pikachu went to, 'I better call May to see if she can help out here,' Drew thought of a plan quickly while the Helicopter started to lose altitude. Drew looked out the window to see a large city with a massive airstrip, "So this is Mistralton City," Drew said while the pilot contacted the control tower, he looked out the window to see an ambulance crew waiting for the helicopter to land, "just wait old friend we will make sure you survive this," Drew proclaimed seriously while waiting for the chance to open the door to allow the ambulance crew to get the trainer out.

After the rotors of the helicopter, Drew quickly opened the doors to help the ambulance crew out with the trainer, "we received a call a while ago, where is the emergency?" one of the crew members asked as Drew jumped out of the helicopter.

Drew showed them the trainer who remained in a coma after the events of Flocessy Town, "this is the man you need to help," Drew replied with great urgency while pointing out the trainer to the crew. The crew took a quick look at the trainer and did a check up on him, "well doc, how is he?" Drew asked in concern.

"This is odd, he is a hundred percent healthy, but he shouldn't be like this, it's a real mystery to us as well," the doctor reported the situation to Drew, "do you know what happened to him?" the doctor asked the concerned coordinator.

"No I don't I made it to Flocessy Town after a massive storm," Drew replied leaving the Ambulance Crew stunned, "it was Zakrom and Reshiram right?" Drew asked the workers who nodded with certainty.

"Even our chief ace pilot saw the storm while flying," the male doctor said while loading Ash on to the back of the ambulance, "alright we need to do further check-ups to make sure nothing is wrong," he stated while signaling for the ambulance to drive off towards the hospital.

'I think I will go and ask the ace pilot about how he can help my friend out,' Drew thought while turning his gaze to his friend who remained still not moving, 'don't worry buddy, I will get some help," Drew promised his friend while the ambulance sped through the city with the sirens blaring.

After making it to the hospital Drew watched the trainer being wheeled off to, "If you want to look for our local ace she will be at the gym," the doctor pointed out much to the surprise of Drew, "she should have finished her daily flight by now," he said before the door closed leaving Drew to ponder what to do next.

Drew wondered towards the Mistralton Gym, he heard a plan nearing the tarmac before looking up to see one of the planes landing in front of him, after the plane landed a woman wearing mostly blue jumped out of the plane, she took of her helmet to reveal her magenta hair and a bright smile, "what a nice day of flying," she said before stretching out her arms.

She noticed someone walking up to her, "oh hey if you want a gym battle, you might want to wait in line," she instructed the coordinator.

"I am a coordinator, my name is Drew," he introduced himself to the woman standing in front of him, "I need someone to help me with one of friends," Drew declared while remaining calm.

"My name is Skyla, they call me the high flying girl," Skyla introduced herself to the confident coordinator, "I can get a cargo in very soon," she replied to the coordinators requests, "so who needs the medicine?" Skyla asked with concern on her face.

"My friend Ash Ketchum," Drew replied leaving Skyla in shock after hearing his name, "the doctors believe he was hit by a powerful blast of lightning from Zekrom," Drew remarked before being pushed aside by the high flying girl who ran towards the hospital to see if what happened to the trainer was true.

* * *

**I hope you all like the first chapter, remember there are two sides to this story, this is just one of them in the series, the other is in the Pearlshipping section if you're interested.**

**I will say this again, credit for the idea goes to BigInferno.**

**The concept of two stories being told at the same time is new to me, so please take it easy on me.**

**Will Ash recover from what happened? And what is the secret behind Ash's character split?**

**Next time Chapter 2: Towards the Road of Truth. **


	2. Towards the Road of Truth

**Chapter 2: Towards the Road of Truth.**

_I hope you like this chapter, we will start the road to the third book of this story pretty much starts here._

* * *

'Oh man May is going to kill me,' Drew thought after remembering that he missed his flight to the Johto region, he walked into to room containing Ash thinking about how he was going to explain himself to May, he looked up to see Skyla standing next to Ash's bed hopeful that he would make it out of his coma, "hey, how is he?" Drew asked the highflying girl while walking up to the sleeping trainer, she shook her head unsure of what to do next, 'this is your fault, I missed my flight because of you,' Drew berated Ash but knew that his friend's safety would have to come first.

Skyla stood there waiting for the trainer to wake up, "not much has changed," Skyla replied solemnly while keeping her gaze firmly on the trainer.

Drew looked towards the gym leader with a smirk, "do you have feelings for him?" Drew asked her surprising the woman who remained quiet.

Skyla eventually responded by jumping back and waving her hands in front of her face, "what makes you think that?" Skyla asked while blushing slightly causing Drew to smirk at the woman, she tried to hide the red coloring of her cheeks while Drew watched with a smug smirk on his face.

"Trying to hide it are we?" Drew questioned as he started to walk out of the room again, "you have some competition, there is a gym leader in Kanto named Misty who has feelings for Ash and then there is a fellow coordinator that is also in love with Ash," Drew explained the situation to Skyla as he opened the door to his friends room, he looked around to see the highflying girl walking back to the trainers side, he watched as the gym leader grabbed a seat and sat down next to the trainer watching him hoping that he would wake up soon.

Drew walked up to one of the video phones and gulped knowing how May was if he didn't call her, he nervously pressed in the numbers in before pressing call, when the picture appeared in front of Drew, she looked nervously at a clearly irritated woman, "Drew, you have some nerve leaving me high and dry at the airport yesterday!" May yelled at her boyfriend who was scratching his head timidly chuckling at himself while May continued to yell at him, "do you know who showed up in your place?" May asked the green hair coordinator while Drew regained his composure.

"Harley?" Drew asked before May laughed at the coordinator.

"No you idiot," May retorted while clenching her right fist in front of the screen, "Ash Ketchum showed up," May pointed out as Drew stared at the screen in shock, "why are you so shocked?" May asked her boyfriend as he tried to take in what he had just heard from May.

"How is that possible? I missed my flight because Ash is here in the hospital," Drew questioned the brunette still in shock from hearing the information from May, "Ash is here right now, in a coma," Drew explained while May listened in shock.

"You're joking right? It's impossible for one person to be in two places at once," May told Drew as she looked back to see Dawn resting her head on the trainers bed, "even Dawn is here with me sleeping next to Ash," May pointed out before moving out of the way to show Drew that Ash was with them, "even Pikachu and two more of his pokemon are here," May explained while showing Pikachu to Drew who was sleeping next to Dawn, Drew continued to look on in amazement knowing that what he was seeing was hard to believe.

"All I know is that Ash is here with me, with three of his pokemon and the gym leader of this city," Drew argued but was still in a state of disbelief while trying to wonder what was going on, "I agree with you, there is no way a person can be in two places at the same time," Drew submitted but also knew that the trainer was in the room behind him.

"So from what you are saying that there is a chance we have two copies of Ash in our presence," May explained while looking back to see her friends still sleeping when she suddenly noticed Ash starting to stir from his slumber, "I better go Drew, I will see you soon," May closed off the call while Drew placed the phone back on the main console before turning around to see Skyla walking up to him.

"Drew, there is something happening," Skyla told the coordinator before leading him back to the room.

Drew and Skyla ran into the room to see Ash waking up, "at the same time too," Drew whispered while walking up to Ash who looked around in confusion, "hey Ash, how are you going?" Drew asked the trainer while cautiously approaching him while Skyla followed close behind.

"I thought I was in Flocessy Town," Ash stated while looking over to his friend, he looked around the room again this time spotting Skyla who was breathing a sigh of relief, "why is Skyla here?" Ash asked his friend who was still in shock at what he was seeing, "I was in Flocessy Town when I was hit by a bolt of lightning and a burst of flames," Ash explained while Drew listened to his friends situation, "I shouldn't even be alive," he said almost as surprised as everyone in the room.

"The amazing thing is, you look like you don't scratch on you and you're in perfect health," Drew pointed out while Skyla got closer to the trainer, 'I wonder if May and Dawn are hearing the same thing,' Drew thought while Skyla stood next to Ash with a concerned look in her eyes, "I have some thinking I need to do, so I will leave you two alone," Drew stated while waltzing out of the room with his hand grasping his chin.

Skyla took a seat next to Ash who was looking a little confused, "so Ash, what else happened?" Skyla asked the trainer curiously.

Ash turned his head to see Skyla sitting there with relief etched on her face, "okay I remember everything, my journey through Unova, my victory against Alder," Ash explained his answer while Skyla nodded in amazement, "after my battle against Alder, I rushed to the Pokemon Center because there was a nasty storm setting in," Ash explained before being interrupted by the high flying girl.

"I know about the storm Ash, I saw it while I was on one of my daily flights," Skyla remarked quickly while Ash looked out the window, "I saw it approaching the small town," Skyla told Ash with a frown as he sat up not sure what was going on.

"So you saw the storm, I am impressed," Ash said with a smirk as he got ready to stand up while Skyla gazed in shock after hearing Ash's compliment, he slowly began to walk up to the window to see the surrounding area, "to be honest I feel like there is part of me missing," Ash confessed while Skyla listened with hope.

Skyla stood up and moved towards Ash, "what do you mean part of you is missing?" Skyla asked the trainer gulping as she began to hope that she was the person that Ash was missing, 'could it be me?' Skyla continued to hope as she walked around the bed to talk to the trainer, "what are you missing Ash?" Skyla continued to repeat her question with more conviction.

"It's hard to explain, I feel like that I am only half a person," Ash replied as Skyla smiled at the trainer, "I am not sure what it is, but I feel like it's an important part of my being," Ash stated while Skyla walked next to Ash, remaining quiet while Ash looked into his right hand trying to figure out what was going on, "maybe I should go and see Iris," Ash stated calmly as he looked out to see the massive tower in the distance.

"Ash, you said something was missing, why not test that theory at the Celestial Tower?" Skyla enquired cleverly.

"I'm back, Ash you need these new clothes," Drew dictated with a smile while handing Ash a new set of clothes, "come on Skyla, we need to let Ash have some privacy as he gets ready to leave this place," Drew explained while walking out of the room with Skyla close behind him.

Skyla made it to the door and looked back to see Ash looking at the new clothes happily, 'Ash, what could be missing?' Skyla questioned as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, she followed Drew down the hallway while thinking about the complex revelation that Ash came up with, "excuse me Drew, do you know why Ash said he felt like something was missing?" Skyla asked her new friend while the two walked through the ward as Drew ignored the question wondering what was going on, "hey Drew, can you explain something to me?" Skyla asked the green haired man but he continued to ignore the woman while remaing deep in thought.

"Sorry, I was thinking about what I saw when I called May," Drew apologized quietly, "your question about Ash right, you said he felt like half a person," Drew repeated Skyla's comments as they sat in the waiting room to think about what he had saw earlier in the day, Drew took a seat while looking out the window, "hey Skyla do you notice anything strange about Ash?" Drew asked quietly.

Skyla looked out the room trying to see if Ash was approaching them, she looked back into the room where Drew was sitting rambling on, "oh sorry Drew, I was just checking to see if Ash was coming," the woman apologized while walking around the room with a concerned look in her eyes, "I was wondering if you heard anything I just said on our way here," Skyla enquired while the coordinator did his best to concentrate on the situation on hand.

"Oh sorry again, I was still thinking about seeing Ash in another region," Drew told Skyla who jolted around in shock to listen to what Drew was saying, "I called my girlfriend a little while ago and was completely shocked to see Ash on another bed in another region," Drew remarked while Skyla remained in a state of shock.

Skyla let out a shocked gasp after hearing the revelation, "Ash said a part of him was missing," Skyla told her friend while placing her hands over her mouth.

"I have a theory; Ash said he was hit by a blast of lightning and fire, what pokemon have that sort of power?" Drew asked as the door opened to the waiting room, the green haired coordinator looked over his shoulder seeing the trainer walk in to the room, "yo Ash, we were just talking about you," Drew smirked as he stood up to walk to the window.

"I saw two pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom, that was before I was hit by a blast of lightning and flames, after that," Ash started seriously before walking up to a seat to sit down, "apart from now, nothing after the two attacks," Ash explained while looking up to his two friends.

Skyla approached Ash with a saddened expression, and sat next to the trainer, "how about we head to the Celestial Tower?" Skyla asked again while looking out to the window seeing the dominating monument in the skyline, "there I can test whether there is something missing within you," Skyla explained the idea leaving Ash a little uneasy about the idea of heading out to a tower with Skyla and Drew.

Ash sat there thinking about what had happened when he realized he had three pokeballs in his possession, "hey hold on a second, where are my other three pokemon?" Ash asked while looking around for a small yellow pokemon he had always traveled with.

Drew looked over to Skyla who wasn't sure of how to answer the questions, 'oh don't say a thing,' Skyla stated while looking into Drew's eyes, "we aren't sure Ash," Skyla replied while walking out of the room on her own, as she walked to the door of the waiting room she glanced over her shoulder to see Ash looking upset about his missing Pikachu, 'poor Ash, he is still in the dark about what happened,' Skyla thought with pity as she walked out of the room.

She walked towards the exit of the ward and started to think of a way to bring him out of his depression, "how about I get him some lunch?" Skyla asked herself before making up her mind, she quickly rushed through the hall way hoping that this would be her chance to win Ash over but back in her mind Drew's words echoed loudly and clearly about hearing how Dawn had always had feelings for Ash, 'makes me wonder what she is like,' Skyla thought as she walked down the hallway until she finally made it to the kiosk of the main foyer.

Skyla looked around until she spotted a container of Sushi and fruit, "perfect," Skyla said while bringing out some money to buy the food for Ash.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room Ash was sitting alone thinking about what had happened, he took a quick glance at the window with the memories of the event firmly placed in his mind, the trainer stood up and slowly walked over to the window of the waiting room. Placing his right hand the pane of glass he closed his eyes and pictured the event that changed him, "what am I missing?" Ash asked himself while trying to figure out the missing link, 'I think it will be a good idea for me to follow Skyla,' Ash thought as his stomach rumbled from the lack of food.

Ash walked out of the room to head to the kiosk for food still trying to figure out what happened, not concentrating on the area he was walking through the trainer bumped into a few people much to the displeasure, "hey watch where you're going," some of the people instructed the raven haired trainer but he was too busy trying to find out why he felt like half a person.

He continued to walk through the hallway, "what is this part missing from me?" Ash continuously asked himself while ignoring the people in the area.

Skyla turned around with lunch in her arms to see Ash walking towards the exit of the hospital , "hey where is he going?" Skyla asked herself while running over to Ash, "Ash, where are you going?" Skyla asked the trainer who ignored the high flying girl and continued down the road, Skyla walked in front of the trainer to prevent him from going any further, "hey Ash, listen to me," Skyla demanded repeatedly.

Ash stopped on the spot and looked down at the woman standing in front of me, "oh Skyla, sorry I was thinking about something," Ash stated while looking into the blue eyes of the woman, he then noticed some food in her arms, "you seem to be a hungry woman," Ash chuckled while he turned around to walk back to the hospital.

"He wasn't focusing at all," Skyla told herself while watching Ash walking back towards the hospital main foyer, she walked back with the food and caught up with Ash, she looked up to see a frustrated expression on the trainer, 'I better ring up Iris,' Skyla thought while following Ash back to the ward, "hey Ash, I got you some food," Skyla told the trainer while handing some food to the trainer, Ash grabbed some of the food and started to eat it, "you know, you could do with some manners," Skyla berated Ash while he continued to eat his food.

"Oh sorry, thanks for the food Skyla," Ash replied with a smile, he continued to eat the food while remaining deep in thought before bumping into Drew, "Drew, what are we going to do now?" Ash asked his friend as he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Drew smirked at the trainer before grabbing some of the food, "hey that food belongs to Ash," Skyla declared with anger but Drew just ignored the woman, "why don't you two listen to me?" Skyla asked the two friends while placing her hands on her hips, closing her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief, she muttered some words that the two friends ignored.

"Ash, time to get out of here, you need to figure something out," Drew commented while the trainer finished the food that was given to him by the gym leader.

"Drew, I am not sure what you're thinking," Ash stated while looking over to the magenta haired gym leader, "Skyla, would you mind coming with me to the Celestial Tower?" Ash asked the woman quietly, leaving her in shock with the question, she nodded in approval while, "alright, we need to get moving," Ash dictated before heading back to his room.

The trainer walked to his room to grab his bag and pokeballs leaving the other two to figure out what was going on, 'if there are two Ash and they each have three pokemon, what does that mean?' Drew wondered while trying to come up with another theory, the two waited for Ash to return to start their walk to Celestial Tower, Drew continued to think about what the possibilities that were flowing through his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Skyla asked the coordinator quietly.

Drew placed his left hand on his chin, "I was just thinking, if two people are the same, then does that mean they can only hold three pokemon each? I want to test that theory by having Ash capture a pokemon," Drew replied to Skyla's question leaving her perplexed by his words, Drew looked over to the gym leader and frowned for a moment, "let me make it easy for you to understand, I think Ash can only have three pokemon with him," Drew explained before Skyla finally got what Drew was getting at.

"So does that mean, the Ash we see now has a severe limitation?" Skyla asked her green haired friend, Drew nodded as they continued to wait for the trainer.

Skyla continued to wait and looked towards the other end of the hallway to see Ash coming towards them, 'good Ash will be hear soon,' Skyla thought before looking out the window to look at the sky, "we don't have much time, there is a storm on its way," Skyla pointed out much to Drew's surprise.

Drew stood there with a perplexed look, unsure of what to make of Skyla's prediction, "how do you know that?" Drew asked Skyla with a puzzled expression.

"Pilots are supposed to have very good vision," Skyla replied with a smug smirk, "I saw a flock of bird pokemon flying in a huge group," Skyla explained confidently while moving towards the window to see some clouds moving across the vast blue expanse.

Ash finally made it back to the waiting duo, "sorry I took so long guys," Ash said with a smile before walking passed Skyla and Drew, the two friends turned around to watch Ash walking ahead feeling like something wasn't right about Ash. The trainer turned around to see the two people still standing there, "come on guys, we need to head to the Celestial Tower," Ash called out to his friends.

Skyla didn't hesitate to walk up to Ash as he continued down the hallway of the hospital, Drew let out a long sigh before he let out a chuckle, "it seems like I was correct," Drew told himself while watching Skyla walking next to Ash. A shiver ran down his spine with the uneasy feeling about this moment, 'what is going on?' Drew asked himself while slowly walking towards the duo, he moved his fingers from his left hand across his chin while walking quietly thinking to himself about the next cause of action.

Drew finally outside before being greeted by Ash and Skyla, "what took you so long?" Ash and Skyla asked their friend in unison.

"I was thinking about something," Drew replied with a smirk while flipping his green hair.

"Yeah right, what were you thinking of?" Skyla asked with a bright smile.

Ash turned around to start walking towards the road and started following it towards the tower while the grass was crowded with pokemon in every part of the route and flying pokemon in the sky, the warm weather helped Ash think about the storm with glimpses of the attacks slamming down onto him, "there was something about the storm," Ash told himself without noticing the people walking behind him, while he looked over his shoulder to see the two people following him silently, "you are too slow," Ash said quietly while walking through the route.

After the comment Skyla approached the trainer concerned for his sudden interest in rushing to the tower, not thinking about where he needed to go afterwards, "what do you intend to do after ringing the bell at the tower?" Skyla asked the trainer leaving him to think once again about where the road was leading him, "well Ash, you shouldn't concern your friends about the dangers of what you're seeking," Skyla wisely explained to the trainer who ignored the worries of the gym leader and continued to walk on towards the massive structure.

"I will seek the truth," Ash replied coldly while Skyla stood there in shock knowing that this wasn't the Ash she battled against nearly a year ago, she watched the trainer walking ahead of her with apprehension, she watched the trainer turn around again and look at her and Drew, "what are you two waiting for?" Ash asked them while Skyla stood there as Drew passed her to follow his friend.

Skyla wondered what was going on, 'is this what he meant by being half a person?' Skyla asked herself while staring at the trainers back ignoring the surroundings and started to think about the traine's mission, 'what could he mean to seek the truth?' Skyla asked while standing her ground unsure about what to say, how to react to the trainers reply which was ringing in her mind, 'my vision is very good, but there is something my eyes simply cannot see,' Skyla reminded herself as a gentle breeze whipped her hair around before she finally started following Ash to the tower.

The three people continued towards the tower, Ash walked in first followed by Drew who looked around to see small white pokemon with a blue flame in the tower, "Ash, I want you to capture a pokemon, one of those guys would be nice," Drew instructed Ash while Skyla slowly followed the two friends further into the tower as the candle like pokemon floated around the tower scaring the woman.

"So you want me to capture one of these guys?" Ash asked his friend while looking around for a pokemon to capture, "alright, Oshawott I choose you," Ash called out for one of his pokemon, standing in front of him was a large red pokemon with sunglasses over his eyes, "Krookodile?" Ash asked in shock while calling out the rest of his team, "Leavany and Unfeazant?" Ash asked while looking at his other two pokemon standing in front of him, he looked over towards his friend who nodded knowingly like he knew what was going, "okay, Krookodile attack with Stone Edge," Ash instructed his pokemon to attack one of the ghost type pokemon.

Drew watched the trainer battle one of the pokemon in the area, "his pokemon are definitely stronger," Drew commented as a powerful barrage of stones slammed into the fire type pokemon.

Skyla watched in awe as the trainer commanded the ground type with great confidence, 'I remember battling this pokemon, he has really become powerful,' Skyla thought while keeping her eyes glued on the battle.

"Alright Krookodile finish this with Crunch," Ash instructed the powerful pokemon. The intimidation pokemon charged towards the opposing ghost type with his fangs glowing, the massive crocodilian pokemon snapped down on the ghost type knocking it out after the two attacks, Ash grabbed a pokeball ad threw it at the ghost type pokemon.

The trio watched as the pokeball wobbled from side to side, waiting to see what would happen next, Drew waited with anticipation wondering what would happen. Eventually the pokeball stopped wobbling and signified the capture of the pokemon, Ash recalled the three pokemon and wondered over to the pokeball, he picked it up as the red and white device got smaller with a red light blinking on the front, 'as I expected, the two Ash's can only hold six pokemon between them,' Drew thought while Ash looked around in shock wanting to know what was going on, "Ash, there is something I need to tell you," Drew told his friend while he tried everything he could think of to open the pokeball.

"Hold on Ash has three pokemon with him, he just caught a Litwick so why can't he use it?" Skyla asked in frustration as she walked to Ash's side.

Drew looked over to his friends and shook his head, "because there is a second Ash, who also has three pokemon, my bet is he caught a pokemon the same time you did and has just found out he can only hold three pokemon," Drew explained the situation that Ash was starting to experience this limitation for the first time, while Drew continued to explain his theory to Ash.

Ash placed the pokeball in his pocket and continued up the tower to see what was in store for him, "there is something I need to find out," Ash said after regaining his composure and walking towards the steps of the tower to find more information about the storm and why there was a second Ash in another region.

* * *

**Alright this is chapter two buried with a few questions that need answering, which the next chapter set to take place soon.**

**As more secrets of the split of Ash's character becoming apparent, a new truth will shed light on the character split.**

**What will Skyla find out after Ash rings the bell? **

**Next Time chapter 3: Broken Ideals**


End file.
